Shino Kurohana
Shino Kurohana is a One-Star Scythe Meister of DWMA, and the partner of Spike Clayborne. Statistics *'Name': Shino Kurohana *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': February 20 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 55 kg (121 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Chartreuse *'Hair Color': Pale Brown *'Relatives': Unnamed Grandparents, Unnamed Parents *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Wavelength Control *'Standard Equipment': Spike Clayborne *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Soul Resonance, Howling Slicer, Soul Gun, Soul Lasso *'Voice Actor': Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level+, higher with Soul Resonance *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ, higher with Soul Resonance *'Durability': City Block level+, higher with Soul Resonance *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Soul Techniques *'Intelligence': High Average Appearance Shino is a tall, fairly built young adult with tan skin, yellowish-green eyes, and pale brown semi-spiked hair, with a fringe obscuring the left. His stomach strangely appears to look like "grated cheese". He wears a grayish-brown trench coat with a loose black bowtie, and on the right breast of the coat is Lord Death's emblem. On his hands are a pair of brown fingerless gloves, and he appears to be wearing a dark brown cowboy hat on his head. He also wears a pair of blue denim jeans with a gray belt buckled around the waist, and on his feet is a pair of dark brown pointy-toed boots with gray soles. Personality Shino is cool, collected, and has more patience and a polite demeanor compared to his hot-tempered and impulsive weapon partner, even in the most dire of situations. However, he hates to lose to someone he sees worthy enough as a rival, mostly Maka and Soul. He's like a cowboy, only he doesn’t speak any of the western slang. He cares a great deal about Spike, who sees him as her only friend but will never admit it. History Early Life Born in Houston, Texas. His mother was a witch hunter who was investigating Arachne's whereabouts after one of her minions ripped out Shino's left eye. Unfortunately, she was killed when Shino was just a child and was left with his abusive father, who eventually abandoned him. Thankfully, Shino managed to go and live with his grandparents. One day, while he was out doing chores for his grandparents, he met his future weapon partner, Sicily Clayborne, but she prefers to be called "Spike". Shino's calm and collected demeanor seemed to connect with Spike, who is usually wild and hotheaded, and they later went to the DWMA. Power Main Skills and Equipment Wavelength Control: As a Meister, Shino has some skill in controlling his Wavelength. *'Soul Resonance': A special technique used by technicians and their weapons, in which they synchronize their soul's wavelength increasing the power of the technicians soul. By doing so, they can use highly powerful techniques unique to each weapon and technician pair. **'Howling Slicer': Upon activating Soul Resonance, Shino turns Spike's scythe blade into a wolf-shaped blade before attacking the opponent with a powerful horizontal slash, creating a howling sound as a second attack. *'Soul Gun': *'Soul Lasso': Relationships *Spike Clayborne Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Meister Category:One-Star Meister Category:Scythe-Meister Category:EAT Class Category:DWMA Student Category:Soul Eater Characters